


April Showers

by teacoffeehari



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Nonbinary Character, and den lives for it, nor is pretty, nor loves den so much, soft domestic vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacoffeehari/pseuds/teacoffeehari
Summary: Nor wakes up alone after Denmark went out drinking.Den comes home and has to fix his mistake.Main pairing is DenNorIceland will show up later tooThere's a sex part but it's not graphicNor is nonbinary because,,, lgbt rep babey
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Norway liked the rain. 

They liked how it made the grass grow, and the little puddles you'd find on the ground afterwards. 

But they didn't like what the rain did to them. Whenever the sky was that telltale dark grey, and the clouded world smelled of petrichor, the nation fell into a deep sadness. Temporary, of course, but deep. 

They didn't know specifically what about the change in weather caused such a feeling of despair within themself, but it didn't really matter. For every time the sun shone again, they'd feel better. 

But during the storm, they felt hopeless. Fog? They could take it. Passing clouds? Bring it on. But not the rain. Oh please not the rain. At least not while they're alone.

But alone they were, when the storm came that day. Alone at home, no sunlight streaming through the windows that morning. 

No coffee brewing, for they were too weak to go make any. 

No scent of Finland's delicious cinnamon pancakes, since they were at their own home, not the one the Nordics shared. 

No jovial laughing or god forbid that specific contagious cackle, because that stupid Dane had gone out drinking with Prussia again last night, and didn't come back.

It was 9 AM.

Norway laid in their bed, their eyes bleary and hair messed and hanging into their face as they clutched the pillow tighter in their arms, trying to catch any tiny scent of the idiot that had laid there briefly the day before, during that cute little nap they had taken together. 

Their heart ached as they thought of the other. And they thought for awhile. They longed for the idiot's warm and comforting touches, his sweet gentle kisses, they longed to lay against his chest and inhale that calming scent that made it feel like they were home.

It was 9:30 AM.

The rain pounded away against the roof and walls and window, the noise swallowing up the nothingness in Norway's dark room.

They cried, as they hadn't been able to in a long while. It was a silent cry, but the tears flowed fast and steady.

It was 10 AM.

And it was 10:15 AM when the distinct sound of Norway's front door unlocking gave them the pure adrenaline to finally get out of bed.

They trudged down the stairs, their t-shirt too big for them and slipping a bit off one shoulder.

Denmark. Stood dripping wet by the door with that damn grin on his face.

"Mornin'!"

Silence. Except for the rain.

"Nor?" came the follow-up, when no answer came from the quiet one. "Ya alright?"

"Is that all you have to say for yourself? Mornin'?" Norway's voice was quiet and much sadder than usual.

"My love, I-"

"You've been gone all night, damn it. No calls, texts, anything. You know I hate it when you just disappear like that after you go drinking."

Denmark shrugged his coat off, hung it, and rushed to hold Norway's cold hands.

"I'm so sorry baby, okay? I drank too much and passed out, Gil took me to his place. I promise I was safe the whole time. It won't happen again, kay?"

"It will," Norway pulled their hands out of the other's grip, turning away, "It always happens again. You just leave me here by myself to worry about you."

"Ah, shit, fuck. Ah, listen Nor, I love ya, I didn't mean to make ya upset I'm so sorry my darling, can I make it up to ya?"

There was a bit of silence, during which Norway wrapped their arms around themself and sank to the floor.

"Just... stay. Let's be together today. Please..."

"Yes, alright, we can do that," replied Denmark, as he hurried to kick off his boots.

He extended both arms to Norway, and then carried them back up the stairs.

"Let's take a shower, yeah?"

"Mhm," came Norway's soft response.

When the shower was started, both of them climbed in together, as they often did.

The majority of the shower was silent, both of them running their fingers through the other's soapy hair, and almost kissing several times, until Norway turned away each time, still unsure if they should forgive and give in so easily now that their love was with them.

They stepped out of the shower after cleaning and relaxing enough in the warmth.

Denmark always kept clothes at Norway's home, so he had something to change into in situations like this.

When they thought Denmark wasn't looking, Norway took one of the man's shirts and slipped it on, putting their towel right back on their head afterwards. Denmark wasn't too much taller than Norway but he was broader in the shoulders and chest, so while the shirt fit Denmark snugly, it hung off Norway's thin frame, almost drowning them in the soft fabric.

"I'll make some coffee, you just relax, my beauty," Denmark said with a wink and a grin, heading for the kitchen as Norway flopped in bed, feeling a little better already.

But the rain only got worse. It may have been hail at that point, but Norway was not about to go check.

After many minutes left alone to the sounds of the worsening rain, the smell of fresh coffee wafted into the room as the door opened and Denmark came back in.

"Here ya go, lovebud. Morning coffee. Hey, have you eaten yet?"

Norway shook their head as they took the cup, embracing it's warmth in their hands and taking in the scent of their favorite drink.

"Should I make ya some breakfast too then babes?"

Another head shake, followed by a soft, "Not hungry..."

"Baby ya gotta eat somethin. Maybe not right now, but let's get ya a bigger lunch okay honey?"

"Mmmm. Kay."

"You're so cute this mornin', my darling Nor-love, did ya miss me?" Denmark asked, gently rubbing Norway's shoulders.

"Yes." came the quiet voice, softer than anything they'd said to Denmark all day.

"Awwwh, well then come here beautiful, lemme love ya up!"

Norway reluctantly put their coffee cup on the bedside table and snuggled into their love's waiting arms.

It was warm. And felt good. Their love smelled nice from the shower. They were so relaxed, they almost didn't notice when Denmark took their hand and started delicately kissing their fingertips and palm.

"Please forgive me, my love. I've done wrong," Oh. There's that voice that Norway loved.

They were a bit flushed by that point, but they decided to just let it happen. They always ended up forgiving that dork anyway, why not make him work for it a little bit first.

The kisses were soon trailed up Norway's arm, onto their shoulder, neck, jawline, cheeks and...

Oh.

The two shared their first kiss on the lips since yesterday afternoon. It was soft and sweet and apologetic.

They kissed for awhile, a few minutes at least. Just softly, no tongue, just their lips pressing and moving slowly. One of Denmark's hands was rested gently on Norway's waist, the other at the back of his head. Norway's right hand was pressed to their lover's chest, their left entangled in his still-damp hair.

Both pulled away slowly, as if they didn't want it to end.

Denmark gazed upon his datefriend. Their pretty pink cheeks, their cutely mussed up hair, their twinkling blue eyes, their soft, freshly kissed lips. He absolutely adored Norway. His one love. It upset him to know how sad he'd made his Nor. He'd just have to win their love back! He knew just how to do that.

He knew Nor liked things soft and slow, so soft and slow it would be then!

Norway's skin tingled as Denmark let both of his hands sit lightly on Norway's thin waist over their shirt. He brought their faces close together again and looked into those pretty eyes, silently asking if Norway wanted to continue.

Norway tilted their head to the side, exposing their neck and part of their shoulder to their lover in affirmation that it was okay.

Denmark took the presented opportunity and started pressing light kisses along Norway's neck as he delicately pushed them down to lay on the bed beneath him. He softly worked with his lips at the spot where he knew Norway was extra sensitive, right behind and below their ear. This elicited a small, quiet gasp from the smaller, and they fidgeted a bit and grasped at their lover's shirt.

Denmark pulled away and chuckled a bit. 

"Liked that, did ya?"

Norway flushed pink once again, and gently smacked Denmark's arm.

"Oh hush."

Denmark liked seeing Norway that way, relaxed and enjoying themself, not to mention all blushy and cute, laying underneath him like that.

"Well, who told you to stop?"

The taller smiled and hummed in apology, then got back to work, leaving more kisses, soft licks and bites at Norway's throat, and occasionally kissing their ear and whispering sweet nothings to them. 

Denmark dragged his hands up and down Norway's sides, stopping to squeeze their hips or rub circles on their waist. Norway was gasping and giving hums of approval as he did so.

After a bit, Denmark stopped to admire his work, the pink and red marks he'd left on his love. The marks were lighter than usual, as he hadn't been as (lovingly) aggressive with it. After all, he needed Norway to forgive him, not get more mad, right? 

Norway's cheeks were burning, they were completely sprawled out and already feeling weak by that point. Had they been on their feet, their knees would have buckled by then.

"You're so pretty, Norge..."

Norway smirked up at him.

"Yes, I am pretty, aren't I," they said, allowing a finger to trail up Denmark's stomach and chest.

"Hey," Denmark said softly, pulling Norway up to a sitting position, much to the younger's surprise.

"Hm? What is it?"

It wasn't often that Denmark stopped during times like this, especially not with a worried face like he had then.

"Nor, love, are ya still feeling good with this?" His voice was low and quiet, his eyes concerned.

Norway sighed and went to kneel behind where their boyfriend sat.

"Honey, of course. I'm feeling just fine," they said, rubbing Denmark's shoulders, "This feels good and I know I don't want to stop now. May I ask what brought this on?"

"Mmm. It's just... I really don't wanna make ya uncomfortable. I know you'd probably just take somethin that wasn't making ya happy if it was gonna make someone else happy, or because ya felt like you couldn't say stop."

"Kjære," Norway turned Denmark's head to the side to face them. "I promise you that I'll say stop if I need to. You too, yeah? But right now, let's keep goin', m'kay?"

Denmark nodded. He knew Norway was serious when they called him kjære.

"Good. Jeg elsker deg, Dan."

Translation Notes:

Kjære - Dear (Norwegian)  
Jeg elsker deg - I Love You (Norwegian)


	2. Chapter 2

Oh how Denmark loved hearing Norway say those words. He was glad Norway was in the mood to do this, as he often wasn't. Most of the time, Norway didn't like to be physically intimate. Their 'love language' of sorts, was more about quality time and gifts, where Denmark's was touch and words.

After putting on some soft music to lighten the atmosphere and make things more comfortable, Norway kissed their love's cheek, and went to sit in front of him again.

The two kissed a few more times to get the mood back, then Denmark took the first move once again.

Large, rough hands slipped under Norway's shirt, onto their belly and waist. Norway placed their hands on Denmark's shoulders and closed their eyes, trusting their partner.

Denmark didn't immediately take off Norway's shirt like he wanted to. Instead he took time to feel and enjoy the softness of his lover's skin, rubbing more circles onto them.

When the shirt did come off, the first thing Denmark remembered was how insecure of their body Norway used to be.

The first time Denmark had undressed them with such intent, Norway had suddenly grabbed a blanket and covered themself back up. When asked why they did that, Norway had shakily responded with, "My body looks feminine.."

After hearing that, Denmark promised them that they were beautiful, and that their body was perfect no matter what.

It had taken a long time before Norway got more comfortable with their body, and they still didn't completely love the way they looked, but it had definetly gotten better.

Denmark smiled, and laid Norway down again.

"You're beautiful, my love," he told Norway, as he always did before touching them like this.

Norway shivered as Denmark lowered himself to kiss their lips again, this time with a bit more vigor and forwardness, delicately letting their tongues slip and glide over one another.

Norway sighed into the kiss, shifting to be more comfortable underneath Denmark.

After kissing for about half a song, butterfly kisses were trailed down Norway's body. Their neck, shoulders, chest, belly, and everything down to the hem of their shorts was given delicate attention from Denmark's mouth. They loved it. Their hands ran through the other's hair as he gave kisses and left marks. 

Denmark lifted one of Norway's legs up so the ankle rested on his shoulder, and to Norway's embarrassment, starts kissing up their leg.

Oh. Oh dear. Norway's legs were. Very sensitive.

"O-Oh, you don't have to-" the smaller protested, face getting pinker.

Denmark looked down at him. "Are you uncomfortable?"

"Ah, no, I just-" they stuttered uncharacteristically.

"Shhhh, if it feels good, then just let me. Yeah?" he asked, grinning and giving his lover's calf a little peck.

"Mm," Norway agreed, face pink, and laid their head back down on the pillow. They grabbed a fistful of the bedsheets and covered their face with them.

Stupid Denmark. Stupid stupid idiot.

"Ah ah ah, none of that," Denmark teased, gently tugging the sheets from Norway's grasp. "Don't cover that lovely face, I want to see, hm?"

Norway tried to cover their blush, but it was to no avail.

Still gazing at them, Denmark hummed cockily against Norway's leg.

After getting a small pillow thrown at his face, Denmark took the cue to continue.

As he worked up Norway's leg with kisses, Denmark became increasingly aware of how soft Norway's smooth, pale thighs were.

Denmark was jealous of Norway's flawless pale skin. His own was a little darker, he had freckles all over, and his arms were a little bumpy because of dry skin that never seemed to go away. But Norway said they loved him the way he was, so that was good enough for Denmark to not focus on his own flaws so much.

He softly licked the inside of their thigh.

Norway had a hard time trying not to let their face do anything too embarrassing, but the thigh lick made them shiver and let out a small whine.

'Stupid idiot.' Was the only rational thing that came to Norway's mind.

After a few more minutes, Denmark grabbed Norway's other leg, and rested their ankle on his other shoulder.

"'m gonna give this one some attention too, okay princess?"

There was that cocky smirk again. God.

Norway hated to admit it, but they really liked that. They'd take 'princess' from Denmark any day. At this point it wasn't associated with femininity, it was just the telltale 'Denmark's gotten cocky' pet name.

After getting their other leg kissed for awhile, Norway became even more fidgety and let out more cute little gasps and whines that Denmark adored oh so much.

When that leg, too, was filled with kisses and marks and bites, Denmark laid both of his lover's legs back down on the bed and made his way over to kiss Norway's face some more.

Denmark softly stroked Norway's hair, pushing it out of his face. He comfortingly placed his free hand on the other's tummy.

"You still good to continue, love?"

Norway's pink cheeks turned pinker and they fidgeted with their hands a bit.

"Ja.."

Denmark kissed their forehead and gently tugged the hair clip out of Norway's hair and put it on the bedside table.

He began to take off the smaller nation's shorts but was stopped.

"Oi, that's not fair," Norway said in a slightly breathy voice, swatting Denmark's hands away from his shorts.

"Woah, woah, what's not fair, babes?"

"Trying ta fully undress me when you haven't taken a single thing off! I'd say that's unfair, ja?"

"Alright, my bad, my bad," Denmark chuckled, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it onto the chair across the room. He ran a hand through his hair and quickly flexed his muscles for Norway. "Like that, hm?" 

Norway scoffed and turned their head away.

"Oh hey now, don't be that way," Denmark put his fingers under Norway's chin, "Come on, look at me."

Norway suddenly flipped them over so that they were straddling the Dane's hips and looking down at him.

"How's this for lookin' at you?"

"Ohoho-" Denmark started to chuckle, but was quieted by Norway's hand on his mouth.

Still blushing heavily, Norway began to speak.

"Hush, you. You were being nice in the beginning, but now you've gotten cocky, and I don't appreciate it."

Denmark smiled and went along with it because it made Norway feel better and, well, he liked it a lot when Nor was dominant. He also quite liked the feeling of Norway sitting on his hips like that. So sue him.

"Now, you better start being nice again, I don't like being teased like that."

Denmark knew they actually did like it, but were too proud to admit it.

"Alright, alright, my apologies, darlin'," Denmark said when Norway's hand was lifted from his mouth.

Norway ran their hands along Denmark's chest and stomach, tracing all his muscle lines softly.

Denmark made little hums and happy noises. He really liked having his chest and stomach touched by Norway. It made him feel needed and... wanted by his lover. Not to mention it turned him on like crazy.

Having a partner who was somewhat averted to physical touch was a bit difficult for Denmark, especially since he himself showed affection mostly through touching. So it always felt extra good to him whenever Norway would take the time to give his body some love too.

He closed his eyes as Norway leaned down and began to kiss at his neck and jawline, down to his pecs, and across his abdomen to the hem of his pants, just like Denmark had done to them earlier.

Norway kept their lips on their lover's skin, but looked up at him, silently asking if he was okay to go farther. 

Denmark smirked, giving the okay.

And with that, the two of them slipped into their own little world, completely focused on one another.

After receiving his little bit of satisfaction, Den insisted this time was about him making Nor happy, not the other way around.

Countless kisses and murmurs of each others names in delirium later, the both of them were exhausted and their arms and legs tangled together. For a bit, they just... laid there. Nothing else mattered.

When it got too warm, Denmark stood up and glanced at Nor.

The stark white of Norway's body on the Navy blue satin sheets gave the illusion that they glowed. To Denmark, they always glowed, but this was breathtaking. To see them so open like that, with their body and visible emotions, Denmark knew Norway trusted him.


	3. Chapter 3

For awhile, the two just laid side by side, breathing deeply and shimmering with the afterglow of sex.

"Dan?" Norway breathed quietly, their face still flushed a brilliant pink after the ordeal.

"Hm?" Denmark answered, brushing Norway's hair away from their face softly.

"Would you run a bath for me please?" comes the quiet answer.

"Yeah, of course honey. I'll clean up for us too, hm? And I'll make ya cookies and brunch and warm up your coffee-"

Norway interrupted him with a soft kiss.

"You're too good to me," they mumbled against his lips, blushing.

"Nonsense, you deserve proper care. Now let's get ya clean again, no need to worry about this mess any longer, I've got ya now," Denmark gently lifted Norway off the sheets, carried them to the adjoining bathroom, and placed them on a chair to wait for the tub to be filled with scalding hot water, just the way Norway liked it.

"Why don't ya hop in the shower quick to wash up, while I prep the bath for ya?" Denmark suggested.

"Mmhm..." Norway agreed, and stepped in the shower to wash themself off.

Through the foggy glass of the shower door, the smaller nation could see their lover preparing the bath, if they listened closely, they could even hear him talking to himself.

"Gotta put in all that floofy shit they like..." he muttered determinedly, dumping in half a bag of lavender bath salt.

Norway giggled to themself and wiped off a section of the glass. They knocked to get Denmark's attention, and blew a kiss through the glass when he looked.

Denmark grinned and blew a kiss back. He then pointed at the towels he had folded and put out on the chair for Norway to use when they were done with their bath.

Norway rinsed the last soap off their body for the second time that day, and undid the latch on the shower door.

"Ready for the bath, beauty?"

Norway smiled softly. 

"I suppose," they poked Denmark's nose and climbed into the hot bath, immediately relaxing.

"There ya go, that better?"

Norway hummed in response, closing their eyes.

"I'll leave ya to it then, love. Come downstairs for breakfast in a bit, ja?"

Norway nodded, and Denmark left the room after kissing them quickly on the forehead.

Norway appreciated how their love would always do so much to help after the two of them had gone a bit out of at least Norway's usual comfort zone.

They'd both shared their bodies with one another, which, even though they'd been doing this on and off through the centuries, always took Norway a bit of extra courage to be able to do.

They remember how scared they were the first time they and Danmark did this. It took a lot of gentle coaxing to get the younger to open up. They were nervous through the whole ordeal, and got very panicky afterwards because of the mess. But even the first time, and ever since, Denmark would clean everything up and help soothe Norway to get them back to a normal comfort level.

By the time Norway was finished with their bath, 20 minutes had passed, and they figured it was time to join Denmark for breakfast.

They pulled the plug in the tub, dried off, and dressed themself in a flowy and comfortable blue dress they liked, with long black socks.

They fluffed their hair until it was dry, then proceeded to tidy up the bathroom. They figured it was the least they could do after Denmark had prepared the bath for them.

With all their normal grace and beauty, Norway walked downstairs to join Denmark in the kitchen. Denmark didn't notice them at first, being that he was facing the stovetop to cook breakfast.

Norway shyly got on their tippy toes, wrapped their arms around Denmark, and let their chin rest on his shoulder.

"What cha makin'?" came the soft voice. Denmark smiled.

"Breakfast for us! Pancakes and bacon with some eggs!" 

Norway smiled back and kissed their love's cheek. 

After breakfast and warm coffee they both cleaned the dishes together.

"Ya know, Nor-love, I make a pretty good housewife, don't ya think so?" the Dane said, cocking an eyebrow.

Norway giggled a bit behind their hand. "Yes, you do, Dane."

"Ah ah aaah, was that a giggle I heard?" Denmark said, putting down the last plate to wiggle his fingers at Norway.

"Nei, nei," Norway denied, stepping backwards, knowing what was to come next.

"Ohhh, but I think it waaaaas!" 

Before Norway could react, Denmark grabbed them by the waist and began to tickle their belly and sides. They kicked and wriggled, but couldn't get free.

Norway, against their will, of course, erupted into a fit of genuine laughter. It was higher pitched but not squeaky. Denmark thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Stop it stop it stop it oh my god NEI I CAN'T BREATHE!" 

Denmark relented, and Norway went limp in his arms, sighing and breathing heavily.

"Oh Christ, why must you subject me to such torture..."

"Because I love your laugh!"

Norway flushed pink and scratched their neck.

"It's really not that cute..."

Denmark took Norway by the waist again but just held them this time, and pressed their foreheads together.

"Yeah. It is really that cute."

The pair stared lovingly at one another for several seconds, then Norway gave a squeak as they felt themself being lifted off their feet.

Denmark picked them up and twirled them around, making their dress and their heart flutter.

The doorknob of Norway's front door began to jiggle and twist.

The pair looked towards the door curiously as pale hair could be seen and a head poked around the door.

"Ice! glad ya could make it, buddy!" exclaimed Denmark, setting Norway down and walking over to greet the teenager with a bone crushing hug.

"Oi, that's enough Dan, let the boy breathe.."

Denmark let Iceland go, but ruffled his hair. The smaller country looked annoyed by that.

"I was only coming here to check how Nore was doing," huffed the pink-cheeked boy, crossing his arms. "The storm is bad so I just wanted to make sure.."

Norway softly smiled and went over to hug him.

"That's my little brother..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Next part coming soon


End file.
